El amor más allá de la muerte
by JULI2996
Summary: — ¿M-me puedes ver? — Pregunte sorprendida, casi en shock diría yo. — Se sentó asustada y trago saliva — ¿E-eres... eres un f-fantasma? — Pregunto aterrada, casi tartamudeando. — Voltee mis ojos. Perfecto, la persona que detesto frecuentar, es la única que me puede ver. — Solo no grites, Vega, o si no seré de los que aterran por completo. — JORI.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas mundo, aquí les traigo otra historia. Se me vino a la cabeza y empecé a escribir como loca hasta que quedo haha. **

**No será muy larga, pero tendrá su tiempo (: **

**Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un review. **

**Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**"Lo peor de la muerte es que te llegue sabiendo que no has vivido todo lo que querías vivir. " -**

**TORI POV**

Estoy cansada, cansada de lo mismo. Tratando de ser paciente con ella, tratando de no poner cuidado a lo que me dice, pero ya no aguanto más. Siempre es lo mismo, tratando de hacerme sentir mal, tratando de lastimarme con cada palabra, frase o gesto que hace. Quiero ser su amiga, en verdad lo quiero así, pero con Jade es imposible. Y en ocasiones me duele, me afecta, porque siento un gran afecto hacia ella, pero ella no lo ve, es más creo que nunca lo hará.

Irónico ¿No? Sentir algo fuerte por ella, si lo único que ha hecho es hacerme sentir mal. Así es mi vida desde que salimos en nuestra "cita" falsa.

— **Es culpa de ella, Sikowitz, es injusto que por ella la obra vaya a salir mal.** ¡**Va a ser un desastre!** — Ahí va de nuevo, discutiendo por millonésima vez, diciendo que soy pésima actriz, diciendo que la obra va a salir mal por culpa mía. ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Por qué se empeña en hacerme sentir mal?

— **Jade, yo escogí los papeles y pagare la obra, tu obra. Tori es una excelente actriz solo que tú no lo quieres admitir. ** — ¿Por qué Sikowitz sigue diciéndole lo mismo? Por más que se lo repita no dejara de discutir, solo lo hará si yo me voy de la obra.

— **Vega solo está recitando el papel, no está actuando, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará.** — Lo escupe con tanto odio y firmeza que llega a dolerme un poco, llega a afectarme.

Me levante de mi silla y me acerque a ellos. — **Déjala Sikowitz, es su obra después de todo.** — Me quite los guantes del vestuario y se los di. — **Le diré a** **Cat que me suplante, no aguanto más esto. **— Me rindo, esto es agotador y algo irritante.

De reojo pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Jade, había logrado su objetivo, fastidiarme y cansarme. ¿Pero por qué lo hace?

— **Lo lamento Tori pero no puedes irte de la obra, te escogí a ti por una razón y no dejare que te vayas. **— Se dirigió a Jade disgustado — **No pagare tu obra si sigues comportándote de esta manera, Tori lo está haciendo bien. **

— **¡Eso es injusto! Dijiste que pagarías mi obra, pero es Vega quien arruina todo.** — Se cruzó de brazos y apretó su mandíbula. — **Deja que se vaya Sikowitz, ya renuncio, que Cat la suplante, ella por lo menos con su torpeza puede actuar y demostrar que tiene talento, no como esta.**

— ¡Es suficiente! — **No entiendo porque me odias tanto Jade, ya madura ¿Quieres? **

— **Tengo una y mil razones para hacerlo, Vega.** — Bajo los brazos y se fue acercando a mí — **Y ten cuidado como me hablas. **

— **Jade, ya es suficiente.** — La detuvo Beck de inmediato, cogiéndola del brazo.

— **No te metas Oliver.** — Se soltó de su agarre disgustada y se volvió a cruzar de brazos molesta.

— **Ustedes dos tienen que solucionar esto, no aguantare más discusiones por el estilo.** — Sikowitz bebió de su coco frustrado y mordió el pitillo. —

— ¡**No pienso trabajar con Vega, y ni creas que otra de tus citas milagrosas nos hará entendernos mejor, ella se tiene que ir porque no sabe actuar!**

— ¡**Ya cállate, si tanto te disgusta ¿Porque no te vas de la obra?, no haces falta aquí, hay personas mejores que tú! ** — No sé ni porque le dije eso, ella es una excelente actriz, y no creo que haya alguien mejor que ella.

—** ¡Nadie me grita de esa manera, y muchos menos tú, Vega! ¡Te crees la gran cosa y no llegas ni a la altura de Robbie que es un bobo! **

—** ¡Cállate! ¡Eres… eres una inmadura! No entiendo tu odio por mí, solo he tratado de ser tu amiga y ¿que recibo a cambio? Mal trato de parte tuya. **

— Volteo los ojos — **¡Nunca pedí tu amistad, ni que rogaras por ella! ¡Eres solo una niña idiota que quiere agradarle a todo mundo con su dulzura de niña buena, pero conmigo no se puede! ¡Ni hoy, ni nunca me agradaras, Vega!**

Me quede callada, mirándola con odio, con rabia, con todo lo malo que se pueda mirar a una persona. — **Eres imposible, Jade, imposible.** — Cogí mis cosas rápidamente, y al voltearme e ir a la puerta golpee su hombro intencionalmente, y sali sin decir más. — No quiero verla, no quiero escucharla, me canse de sus tratos, me canse de sus humillaciones, me canse de ella. Y ojala, ojala no la tenga que ver por un largo tiempo.

**JADE POV **

— **Ve y arregla esto con ella, Jade, o no pagare tu obra**. — Advirtió Sikowitz con su coco en mano y levanto ambas cejas.

— **¿Por qué? ¡Yo no tengo que arreglar nada aquí, Vega es la que se las da de sufrida y se va como la víctima!** — Ni en un millón de años me disculpare con Vega, solo le dije la verdad, si ella no puede manejar la verdad, es su problema, no el mío.

— **Suficiente, se cancela la obra**. — Anuncia el con desgane y se da media vuelta.

— **¡Sikowitz!** — Me queje frustrada y me acerque a él. — **¡No puedes cancelar mi obra por culpa de la que jetas de Vega! **

— Me volteo a ver —** No lo hago por ella, Jade, lo hago porque tienes que aprender a valorar a tus compañeros, a aprender a aceptar a los demás, te caigan o no bien. **— ¿Ahora que, se creyó psicólogo?

— **Mira doctor sabelotodo, a mi Vega ni me viene ni me va, solo considero que no tiene porte para ser una actriz, por lo tanto no la quiero en mi obra.** — No quiero a Vega en mi obra, ¿Qué nadie lo entiende?

— Frunció el ceño, me miro algo decepcionado. — **No seguiré con tu obra, Jade.** — Bebió de su coco y se marchó junto con Sinjin y Burf.

Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y sentí como la ira se apoderaba de mí. — Maldita Vega, siempre arruinando todo, siempre haciéndose la víctima, siempre arruinando mi vida.

— **Sera en otra ocasión, Jade.** — Hablo Cat tratando de calmarme, pero no lo logro.

— ¡**En otra ocasión las chanclas!** — Bufe molesta y voltee a mirarla. — **Vega, siempre arruina todo, siempre se hace la niña buena y yo, siempre quedo como la mala. **

— **Vamos Jade, no es para tanto.**

— **Cállate Oliver**. —Escupí con ira y me cruce de brazos. — **Esto no se quedara así.** — Cogí mis cosas y Salí del teatro en busca de Vega.

Llegue a la máquina de Wahoo Punch y la vi en su casillero. — **Ahí estas.** — Camine lo más rápido posible, empujando a cuanto idiota se me atravesara. — **¡Vega!** — Cerré su casillero con todas mis fuerzas y la mire con desprecio. — **¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en arruinarme la vida?**

— Frunció el ceño — **¿De qué me estás hablando?**

— Me cruce de brazos. — **Si, hazte la idiota. Por tu, culpa, Sikowitz no seguirá patrocinando mi obra, todo porque a la niña de papi se le dio por hacer su berrinche.**

— **No es mi culpa, Jade. La culpa la tienes tú y solamente tú. ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?**

**— Ya déjate de excusas, Vega.** **¡Por ti no podré hacer lo que tanto deseo, por ti todo lo malo pasa, por ti mi novio me dejo! **— A esta altura ya estaba furiosa, cansada de ella. — ¡**No deberías existir, Vega, eres un estorbo, un puto estorbo! ¡Ojala te mueras!** — Camine hasta la puerta y Salí del lugar. Entre en mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa, a toda velocidad.

Entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me senté en mi cama y cogí mis tijeras para poder calmarme. Respire hondo, cerrando mis ojos, dejando mi mente en blanco.

**OoooO**

Me desperté por el timbre de mi celular, era Beck, por supuesto que era Beck.

—** ¿Qué quieres? **— Respondí de mala gana y me estire. Me quede dormida después de ver televisión. Y miren la hora, ya son las diez de la noche.

**— ¿Por qué le gritaste de esa manera, Tori? ¿Cuál es tu problema, Jade? **— Pregunto molesto.

— Me acomode mejor y voltee mis ojos — **Mira Oliver, me tiene sin cuidado lo que me tengas que decir. **— Bostece y me levante. — **Le dije lo que pensaba, eso es todo.**

— **La pobre se puso a llorar después de todo lo que le dijiste. ¿Por qué la odias tanto? No ha hecho más si no tratar de ser tu amiga.**

— **Hay vamos, Beck, no exageres, no te creo que se haya puesto a llorar, por ahí solo se desanimó, eso es todo.** — Ver a Vega sufrir es algo entretenido, pero llegar al punto de verla llorar, no es necesario.

— **¡Pues si la hiciste llorar, Jade! ¡Cuando aprenderás a tratar a la gente! ¡Si sigues así, quedaras sola!** — Empezó a gritarme, vaya que está enojado, nunca lo había visto así.

— **¡Escucha, Beck, a mí no….** — Me interrumpió. — **¡Me importa un comino como debo o no hablarte! ¡Iras a disculparte con ella, recuperaras tu obra y de paso harás las paces con Tori! ¡Ya está de la mierda tu insignificante odio hacia ella! Y ¡Si no lo haces, hare que ninguno de nosotros te vuelva a hablar, y sabes que lo puedo hacer! **

— ¡**Has lo que te plazca Oliver, por mí que ninguno me vuelva a ver! **— Colgué rápidamente y bote el celular con rabia hacia la pared.

Estúpido Beck, siempre tratando de arreglar todo, siempre siendo el niño perfecto. ¡Otro estorbo!

Salí de mi casa, y empecé a caminar a mitad de la noche, no quería conducir, solo caminar. Con las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, mirando hacia al piso, escuchando uno que otro auto pasar, pensaba ...

**OoooO**

Me sentía liviana, casi como una pluma, cayendo desde lo más alto de la montaña. El viaje era largo, silencioso, y lleno de colores; algunos eran repugnantes, otros según yo, aguantables. A lo que iba cayendo, entendí, que la vida se me iba, se despegaba de mí, y no estaba asustada, pero si luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para que no fuera así, mi cuerpo no se movía y era desesperante, frustrante. Pero no podía hacer nada, por cada intento que hacía, más se iba, y al final, con un dolor en mi pecho, con una lagrima bajando por mi mejilla, deje que se fuera.

No era como decían en las películas; nada de ir hacia la luz, nada de ver toda tu vida en simples imágenes en tu cabeza, solo silencio y tranquilidad.

Pero entonces decidí recordar, tratar de recordar que había pasado, como había muerto, como me habían arrebatado mi vida, pero no lo lograba, no conseguía recordar nada. Solo simples recuerdos vagos, mi familia, mis amigos, mi madre, mi hermano. Solo personas.

Al caer, no sentí nada, solo las hojas cafés de otoño acomodándose en mi espalda, enredándose en mi pelo. Pero no se sentía bien, y no lo digo porque lo suave no me guste, lo digo porque yo no debería estar aquí. No sé por qué, solo lo siento.

Me senté y observe a mí alrededor mientras desenredaba las hojas de mi pelo. Estaba en un bosque, el suelo estaba cubierto totalmente por hojas caídas, los arboles eran altos y algo viejos, el sol alumbraba con fuerza, y se sentía cálido. — Me pregunto si esto será el cielo, o el más allá, o lo que sea que este después de la vida.

— **No lo es.** **No es el cielo**. — Oí una voz gruesa y masculina detrás. ¿Sera Dios? —**No lo soy.** — Respondió el.

— Me levante y me puse a la defensiva. — **¿Quién eres? **

— Frunció el ceño — **Alguien me mando a explicarte las cosas, no recuerdo su nombre, Jade. **

—** ¿Cómo sabes el mío? **— Pregunte de inmediato, algo irritada**. **

—**Estas muerta, Jade, puedo leer tu mente por eso.** — Me sentí mal de repente, me dolía el pecho de nuevo. Había muerto, y era algo que dolía, porque no quería morir, quería vivir, hacer una y mil cosas durante mi existencia, pero todo eso ya sería imposible, ya se veía lejos, se veía inalcanzable.

— **¿Cómo fallecí?** — Le pregunte susurrando, sin fuerzas para poder hablar con claridad. No recordaba como fallecí, por más que trato de acordarme, no viene nada a mi cabeza.

— **Tendrás que descubrirlo tú misma.** — Respondió el y se acercó a mí. — **Tienes que irte, no perteneces aquí, no por ahora. **

— Me reí con ironía—** ¿Tengo que ir al infierno o algo por el estilo? **— Pregunte con sarcasmo.

— **Mm, no, allá no perteneces. **— Empezó a alejarse de mí, lo seguí cuando me volteo a ver y me invito a que lo siguiera.

— Llegue junto a él. — **¿Qué haces aquí?** — Pregunte.

— **¿No es obvio? También estoy muerto. **

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Digamos que, introduje en mi cuerpo una cantidad de droga que no fue para nada recibida.**

— **Eres drogadicto. **— Afirme.

— **Era** — Corrigió el. — **Donde estoy, se te va todo eso, las adicciones, los problemas, los dolores, todo. **

—** ¿Podre ir yo a "ese" lugar? **— La idea de que se me fuera este dolor aquí atrapado en mi pecho, sería bueno, no es un dolor que pueda soportar, no es de los buenos.

— **No has hecho algo todavía, y hasta que no lo hagas no podrás ir conmigo.**

— Me frustre — **No me digas que esto es como en Los Simpson, no seré el jodido Homero haciendo buenas obras. **— No ayudare a abuelitas pasar la calle, ni mucho menos cuidar de algo o alguien.

— Levanto su ceja y me miro curioso. — **No es nada de eso, Jade, vez mucha televisión.**

— ¡**Que, claro que no! La televisión embrutece, fantasma, y yo soy más inteligente que cualquiera. **— Que horror, hasta después de la muerte ya hay personas irritándome.

— Se detuvo y abrió una puerta. — **Vamos.** — Lo pensé por un momento y entre de mala gana. Al cruzar, me encontré en mi vecindario. — Lo mire de inmediato — **¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No se supone que ya estoy muerta? **

— **Y lo estas.** — Afirmo él. — **Pero pensé que querías estar en casa.**

— **¿Y porque querría estar en mi casa? No lo ha sido desde que murió mi madre. **

— **Entonces puedes irte al lugar que quieras, aunque en estos momentos algunos están llorando tu muerte, Jade, no deberías molestarlos. **

**— **Fruncí el ceño** — ¿Pero si solo han pasado que...? ¿Unas cuantas horas? **

**— Te equivocas, ya paso casi una semana. El tiempo transcurre diferente aquí y en el intermedio. ****— **Mire a todos lados, mi casa estaba oscura y era raro ya que mi padre trabajaba hasta tarde.

**— Te deseo suerte, Jade. **— Se volteo para irse pero lo detuve. — **Oye, ¿A dónde crees que vas?** **No me puedes dejar aquí sola.**

— **Ya te diré lo que tienes que hacer** — Se fue hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrarla me miró fijamente. — **Nadie te vera, encuentra a alguien que te necesite, solo si esa persona lo desea con todo su corazón te podrá ver. Y cuando encuentres a esa persona, tendrás que ayudarle en sus problemas, ayudarle a seguir adelante. Puedes leer la mente de todos, menos del que te vea. Volveré por ti cuando hayas cumplido tu objetivo, y Jade, trata de no asustar a todo mundo. **

— **¿Qué estás diciendo, fantasma? ¿Cómo que nadie me puede ver?** — Me empecé a sobresaltar, a llenarme de pánico. — **¿Y como que tengo que ayudar al que me vea?** **No pienso ayudar a nadie.**

— **Entonces nunca vendrás conmigo y te quedaras en el exilio por siempre. ** — ¿¡QUE!? — **Nos veremos pronto, o tal vez no**. — Cerró la puerta sin más que decir y me dejo sola.

Empecé a correr hacia mi casa, no por miedo, pero si para comprobar si en verdad estaba en el mundo de los vivos, o como se llame. Llegue a mi puerta y cogí la chapa, cerrado. — Maldita sea, no tengo llaves. ¿Qué hago? — Empecé a buscar algo con que abrir hasta que la realidad me llego. — **Soy un puto fantasma, puedo atravesar las cosas.** — Pensé que podía hacerlo y así lo hice.

Cuando entre, me paralice. Mi padre estaba apoyado en la mesa, sollozando boca abajo, con una botella de alcohol en su mano.

— Me sorprendí — ¿Mi padre llorando? Pero si el…

Me acorde como me encontraba. Muerta, sin vida, sin aliento, sin un corazón latiendo.

Llegue a sentirme un poco mal, mi padre estaba llorando y eso nunca lo había visto.

Me acerque a él y vi como cada lagrima caía por su rostro, se veía asustado, dolido, roto. Nunca fue un excelente padre, me odiaba, y nunca entendió mis sueños. Pero con esto, demostraba que si me tenía afecto, pero es tarde porque nunca lo demostró.

Subí a la habitación de mi hermano, estaba dormido, acurrucado en forma de bollito, abrazando algo con todas sus fuerzas. Mire fijamente y era una foto, la última y única foto familiar. La solté y mire un papel, era una carta, y era de él.

Mi hermano tenia buena caligrafía, después de todo el quiere ser escritor, pero siempre le dije que nunca lo lograría, pero muy en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo, desee que así fuera, que cumpliera sus sueños, así como yo tengo los míos, corrijo, tenía los míos.

Cogí la carta y la guarde en mi bolsillo. — **Jasón, despierta, necesito que me veas.** — Hable por lo alto, casi gritando, pero no despertaba. — **¡Despierta! ¡Levántate niño perezoso, necesito que me veas! ****¡Despierta! **— Grite lo mas fuerte que puede, pero fue inútil, no despertó, no se movía ni siquiera, solo respiraba tranquilo.

Pensé que el seria quien me necesitase, quien me vería, quien me escucharía, pero veo que no es así. Pensé que como había perdió a mamá y ahora a mí, necesitaría a alguien para seguir adelante. Pero por lo visto me equivoque. Que iba necesitarme, si siempre lo trate mal.

Salí de su habitación y fui hacia la mía. Cuando entre, me sentí mal de nuevo, me sentí fatal.

Lo había perdido todo, mis cosas, mis oportunidades, mis sueños, mi vida. Todo. — Una lagrima se escurrió por mi mejilla, no la podía sentir, pero si la podía ver por el reflejo de mi espejo. La limpie al notarla y seguí viendo mi habitación. Los posters, la colección de tijeras, mis cosas extrañas y bizarras que había conseguido a través de los años. Todo eso que me pertenecía, que atesoraba. — Suspire, aunque no haya sentido ni una pizca de aire, y Salí de mi cuarto. Baje las escaleras y Salí de mi casa.

Pensé en estar en la casa de Cat, y allí aparecí en cuestión de segundos. Entre a su cuarto, y pude notar que había sacado todas las fotos que nos habíamos tomado ella y yo, y las había puesto en un collage en la pared.

— ¡**Cat, despierta!** ¡**Necesito que abras los ojos, Cat! ** — Seguí tratando de despertarla, grite, grite a todo pulmón, pero fue inútil también.

Sentí frustración de nuevo, si Cat me quería a pesar de todo, ¿Por qué no podía verme? ¿Por qué no podía escucharme?

Cerré mis ojos pesadamente y pensé por un momento, hasta que me llego la respuesta. — Ella era mi mejor amiga y yo la de ella, pero creo que eso no es suficiente, no me necesita para seguir adelante, no me necesita en su vida. No después de todos los malos tratos que recibió de parte mía.

La mire dormir por unos momentos, irradiaba paz y tranquilidad, algo que en estos momentos añoro con todo mi corazón, pero esta imposible en el momento.

Salí de su casa y me senté el andén.

Robbie no era una opción, con André frecuente algunas veces pero no para llegar a tener un lazo fuerte con él, Trina, ni en pedo, y Beck, no era una de mis opciones, no creo que él sea, ya no me ama, o si no, no hubiera terminado conmigo.

Empecé a caminar por la calle, hasta que de pronto sentí que alguien me llamaba, que alguien estaba pensando en mí. Seguí el hilo, la corriente, la energía, lo que sea que me esté llamando, y llegue a la habitación de Vega.

¿Qué diablos hago aquí? Vega es de las que me odia, no de las que me necesite.

— **Jade…** — Murmuro ella al darse la vuelta. ¿Está soñando conmigo? Debe estar feliz porque me fui de su vida.

Me senté en su cama y mire como dormía, se movía bastante, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas.

— **Eso es Vega, témeme, corre por tu vida, o tendrás pesadillas de por vida. **— Murmure en su oído bromeando. Ver a Vega asustada, es algo verdaderamente entretenido.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y me separe. — **Hay, Vega, quien iba decir que podría asustarte y ni siquiera me verías. Uno de mis sueños macabros cumplidos**.

— **¡Jade! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? **— Pregunto asustada, casi gritando. Podía escuchar su corazón latir a toda maquina en su pecho, y sus manos empezaron a temblar junto con sus labios.

— Me sorprendí de inmediato.—** ¿M-me puedes ver? **— Pregunte sorprendida, casi en shock diría yo**. **¿Ella me puede ver? Pero si éramos enemigas, ella no me necesitana en su vida, si yo no la necesite nunca en la mía.

— Se sentó asustada y trago saliva — **¿E-eres... eres un f-fantasma?** — Pregunto aterrada, casi tartamudeando.

— Voltee mis ojos. Perfecto, la persona que detesto frecuentar, es la única que me puede ver. — **Solo no grites, Vega, o si no seré de los que aterran por completo. **— Le advertí con seriedad y levante mis manos tratando de que se calmara.

* * *

**He aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia tan peculiar.**

**Se que deben tener muchas preguntas, pero en los siguientes capítulos se responderán ;)**

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un review compartiendo lo que piensan de este capitulo.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.** **Cuídense. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la tardanza, pero la universidad y el trabajo me mantienen muy ocupada. Pero como siempre hago el esfuerzo para poder escribir y actualizar. **

**Agradezco a aquellos que me han dejado un review, seguido, o agregado a favoritos. Siempre es grato ver eso, me sacan una sonrisa (:**

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**"No hay cosa tan triste que morir sin que la gente que te importa sepa lo que piensas de ellas, y viceversa." **

**JADE POV**

Se había desmayado. Vega, se había desmayado. ¡Miedosa!

Bueno, aunque la puedo llegar a entender. No todos los días ves a un fantasma, y no todos los días dicho fantasma te habla. Me pregunto si Vega será una bruja, o algo por el estilo. Aún sigo sin entender porque me puede ver y escuchar.

— **¡Oye! ¡Vega! ¡Despierta! **— Chasquee mis dedos en su cara y la moví de mala gana. No iba ser amable con ella por el simple hecho de que se desmayó. —** ¡Carajo, despierta!** — Grite más fuerte y la moví aún más.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y parecía desorientada. — **Hasta que por fin te dignas a despertar, Vega. **— Comente irritada y me levante de su cama, dándole la espalda. Quería observar las cosas que tenía en su habitación, mi curiosidad sobre su habitación era grande. Había cambiado algunas cosas desde la última vez que estuve aquí, la había pintado de otro color, había quitado algunas cosas y remplazado por otras.

Mientras seguía observando cada minúsculo detalle, como niño en Disney landia, podía llegar a sentir lo que ella sentía. Se había quedado muda del asombro que tenía. Quería decir algo, pero a la vez no. Su corazón empezaba a latir de nuevo con rapidez, y su respiración se volvía más errática a lo que iba pasando el tiempo.

Llego a creer que no sabe que decir, no sabe cómo reaccionar, no sabe ni siquiera que pensar. Vacilaba algo entre sus labios, pero a mí me interesaba una mierda lo que estuviera diciendo, así que me entretuve mirando algunas fotos familiares que tenía en su pared.

— Cuando me aburrí, decidí hablar. — **¿Te dignaras a decir algo, Vega? O ¿Piensas que te volviste loca por estar viendo a un fantasma?**

— **E-entonces no lo soñé ¿Cierto? S-si estás aquí, y si eres un fantasma. **— Hablo aterrada**, **un tanto ahogada también.

Voltee mis ojos y la mire fijamente. —** Vaya, que obvia eres, Vega. **— Me cruce de brazos y alce una ceja. — **Necesito que me respondas… algunas cosas. **— No iba estar en su habitación mirando cada una de sus facetas o expresiones ante mi presencia. Quiero largarme de este lugar de una vez, descansar como se supone que los muertos hacen cuando se mueren. Quiero poder sacar este dolor que todavía se encuentra en mi pecho.

Me senté en su cama y la mire a los ojos fijamente.

Se aferró a sus sabanas y retrocedió asustada. No puede evitar sonreír ante eso. Verla tan asustada, con manos temblorosas y escuchar su corazón latir a toda máquina, era como presenciar algo fascinante, es algo muy entretenido para mí. Llego a pensar, que esto de ser un fantasma como que me está empezando a gustar…. un poco.

—** ¿Q-que c-cosa? **— Pregunto ahogada. El miedo que irradiaba, era enorme.

—** ¿Por qué me puedes ver? **— Pregunte curiosa. —** Acaso eres como el niño de la película, "Veo gente muerta" **— Fingí estar asustada, y hable con la misma voz del niño en la película.

— Volteo los ojos y pude llegar a sentir que bajo la guardia un poco, se había calmado un poco. —** N-no, j-jamás en mi vida había visto un fantasma, o q-que uno me hablara. **— Explico y empezó a mirarme con curiosidad.—** A-ahora respóndeme tú… **— Trago saliva asustada — **¿P-por qué estás aquí? **

— **No es de tu incumbencia. **— Respondí tajante y apreté mi mandíbula. No le iba decir mis cosas simplemente porque me puede ver y hablar. Debe a ver otra persona que me vea, o siquiera escuche, y con esa dicha persona me quedare. Fruncí mis cejas. ** — ¿Por qué fallecí? **— Pregunte sin pensarlo. Por más que me afectara la respuesta, necesitaba saber porque había muerto, que idiota me había arrebatado mi vida.

— Alzo una ceja. — **¿N-no… n-no sabes porque… falleciste?** — Tartamudeo la pregunta y me irrite por completo. Como detesto cuando me hacen preguntas estúpidas.

— **No, Vega, no sé por qué fallecí, por eso te pregunto, tonta. — **Ugh, pero que niña tan idiota.

— Apretó su mandíbula. — **T-te atropellaron hace una semana. El golpe fue muy fuerte y… falleciste al tocar el concreto con tu cuerpo. **

Sentí ira, frustración y algo de dolor por todo mi cuerpo. Mi garganta se había vuelto seca, o eso sentí que paso. — **¿Quién fue?** — Pregunte con desprecio. Quien fuera, podía atormentarlo mientras estuviera aquí, podía desearle la muerte mientras durmiera, gritarle, aunque no me escuchara, todo el odio que le tengo en su oído.

— **N-no… sabemos q-quien fue.** — Tartamudeo asustada y trago saliva. — **N-nadie se reportó, o vio algo… nada. **

Sentí aún más ira, aun mas odio. El maldito bastardo que me había quitado la vida, seguía por ahí afuera, viviendo, respirando. — Me levante rápidamente y le di la espalda a Vega. —** ¿Dónde me enterraron? **— Pregunte, tratando de ocultar, fingir tal vez, el dolor que me consumía, el odio y la rabia que trataban de colarse dentro de mí.

— **M-mañana en la mañana es tu funeral, Jade. En el cementerio, ****_Angelus Rosedale._** — El mismo cementerio donde se encuentra mi madre.

Suspire y la voltee a mirar. — **¿Por qué no me han enterrado? Fallecí hace una semana, ya debí a ver estado bajo tierra hace días. **

— Se quedo callada por un momento, con la boca fruncida.— **T-tu… padre no quería enterrarte, ****se negaba a hacerlo… **solo hasta hoy… acepto. — Explico con desgane, y suspiro desanimada.

Apreté mi mandíbula e hice un gesto de despreocupación. — **Creo que es algo… freaky. **— ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos no querría enterrar a su propia hija? Ah, claro, mi padre.

— **J-jade… lamento t-tanto que… **— La interrumpí en cuanto pude. — **Tu sentimiento me repugna, Vega. **— Sentía su lastima hacia mí, su sentido de pésame, sus ganas de consolarme, y me repugne de inmediato, me fastidie. Soy Jade West, por mi nadie tiene que sentir lastima.

Bajo su cabeza y sentí como le llegaban las ganas de llorar. — **Me largo**. — Sentencie. No me iba a quedar a ver como la pobre inocente de Vega lloraba.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta. — **¡Jade… espera!** — Fue lo último que escuche cuando decidí esfumarme. Llegue a mi casa de nuevo, pero esta vez decidí no entrar. No quería ver a mi padre en su llanto, o a mi hermano sollozando en sueños. Por lo tanto, me senté en el techo de mi casa y observe la noche mientras pensaba.

Nunca en mi vida imagine, que mi padre lo tomaría de esa manera. No pensé que fuera a sufrir tanto mi muerte. Siempre demostró ser una persona fría, una persona que solo expresaba seriedad, firmeza, amargura.

Decidí dejar eso a un lado, dejar de pensar por uno momentos y fijar mi atención en la noche. Perderme aunque sea por unos segundos de la situación en la que estaba, porque a mi forma de ver las cosas, esto apestaba, estaba del asco estar así.

...

...

Al poco tiempo empecé a notar, como en el cielo azul, empezaba a salir el sol, un sol amarillo mezclado con algo de naranja, un sol que alumbraba con fuerza, un sol que irradiaba calidez. Podía sentir un poco de esa calidez, pero no era algo que me interesara en lo absoluto. Por lo tanto decidí entrar a la casa.

Me senté en las escaleras y ahí me quede observando por un tiempo. Mi padre se despertó, sintiendo como la realidad le llegaba de nuevo, la realidad de que hoy tendrían que enterrarme a diez metros bajo tierra. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de culpa, llenos de odio y soledad. Sentía ganas de dejarlo todo, de rendirse, de escabullirse en su soledad y en su tristeza. Quería dejar que todo eso lo consumiera por completo, quería desparecer de este mundo sin importarle nada. Estaba arrepentido de no a verme dicho lo que pensaba de mí, de nunca a verme dicho que me quería, que me apreciaba de verdad, que era su hija favorita a pesar de las decisiones que yo había tomado a medida que crecía. Que aunque no aceptaba mis sueños en un principio, después de a ver visto mi obra el año pasado, sentía admiración y algo de orgullo hacia mí. Me respetaba a mí y a mis sueños. Pero al no dejar su orgullo a un lado y no poder decirme eso, al no poder enterarse de que yo ahora sabía lo que él pensaba hacia mí, lo hacía sentir más miserable, lo hacía sentir poca cosa. Y por una y mil razones más, quería que su alma dejara su cuerpo, irse y no tener que vivir en la realidad en la cual estaba viviendo. Pero había una razón todavía, una razón que valía la pena, una razón por la que quería sostenerse. Su hijo pequeño. Mi hermano menor.

Seco sus lágrimas, tomo aire profundamente, limpio su cara y guardo la botella de alcohol en uno de los recipientes de la cocina. Pensaba que tal vez la necesitaría después, pero no quería que su hijo lo viera. — Que patético si piensa que con el alcohol todo sus problemas se irán, que patético si piensa que el dolor que está sintiendo se esfumara de esa manera.

Lo deje a solas y fui a la habitación de mi hermano. Me senté en el mini sofá que había, y me quede observándolo mientras dormía. Observe sus sueños, había colores, letras de diferentes formas y lenguas, bastantes fotografías y mi… madre. Una sonrisa pequeña se curvo en mis labios, y quería entrar en ese sueño, pero cuando lo intente, una barrera invisible no me lo permitió. Me frustre y me cruce de brazos. Parece ser que no puedo entra en los sueños de las personas, y yo que tenía ganas de atormentarlos en sus sueños.

Me quede mirando por la ventana por un tiempo, pensando algunas cosas, reflexionando la situación. Definitivamente no quería ayudar a nadie, no quería tener que ser la consejera o la imbécil que está ahí cuando lo necesite, aguantando y tal vez fingiendo interés. No quería estar aquí… bueno, no de esta manera, no cuando nadie me puede escuchar u oír. No cuando no me puedo hacer notar. No cuando la soledad se va convertir en mi única compañía. No cuando tendré que ver como los demás crecen, cumplen sus sueños, cumplen sus metas, cumplen todo lo que querían. Sonara mal, sonara como envidia, pero me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí, porque es eso lo que siento. Envidia.

Y por más que lo intente, por más que trate de ignorarlo, ese dolor en mi pecho se hace más fuerte, no se va. Ese odio y ese rencor a quien sea que me haya arrebatado mi vida, es lo único que me queda, lo único que… tengo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche a mi hermano bostezar. Lo mire fijamente y cruce mi pierna sobre la otra. Como a mi padre, le llego el baldado de agua fría en cuestión de segundos. Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, me sentí mal por él. Solo era un niño mocoso, quien perdió a su madre y ahora a su hermana. Sus pensamientos eran preguntas. "¿Por qué a mí?" - "¿Por qué no a ella o a él?" - ¿"Que hice para merecer esto?"- "¿Se ira este dolor fácilmente?" y ¿"Porque a mi hermana?

Cuestione eso. - ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no al idiota de la esquina? ¿Por qué no a un desconocido, o a un violador, asesino, o enfermo? -… ¿Por qué a mí? — Volví a preguntar.

Cuando se levantó para ir al baño, decidí irme.

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo, llegue al hueco, al hueco donde mi cuerpo sin vida estaría por unos años, el hueco donde mi carne se pudriría por los gusanos, en donde mis ojos, mis uñas, mi piel y otras partes de mi cuerpo se irían descomponiendo a media que pasara el tiempo. El hueco en donde mis huesos putrefactos quedaran al cabo de unos años.

Fui a mi ataúd, me vi ahí dormida, con las manos en mi abdomen y una que otra cicatriz. Mi cuerpo estaba hinchado, pálido por la sangre que ya no circulaba en mi sistema, e inmóvil por la ausencia de un alma en el. Observe a las personas que estaban sentadas, vestidos de negro, con un pañuelo secando sus lágrimas. Vi a mi profesor favorito vestido de negro por primera vez, ya no más colores o cosas de hippie en él, ya no más locura o sonrisas, solo el color negro y la tristeza expresada en su rostro. Vi a Lane, a Sinjin, a Burf, y a otros cuantos más de Hollywood Arts. No me transmitían nada, no sentía nada.

Busque a mis amigos, estaban tristes, las lágrimas caían por sus rostros, el dolor en algunos variaba. Unos sentían más que otros. Escuche los pensamientos de cada uno, y estaban llenos de desilusión, tristeza, agonía y algo de culpa. No entendí porque, si nunca fui tan buena con ellos, si nunca los considere como amigos, si nunca les dije lo que en verdad pensaba de ellos. Algunas cosas eran malas o críticas, pero… pensaba algunas veces en ellos de una manera muy positiva, con algo… de aprecio, tal vez.

Cuando vi a Vega, quise escuchar sus pensamientos, ver qué opinaba de todo esto, de mí, de mi muerte, de todo. Pero no escuchaba nada, solo sentía lo que ella sentía. Su dolor, su melancolía, y su tristeza acumulándose en su pecho. Me vio, y se asustó un poco al ver mi mirada sobre ella, pero al cabo de unos minutos, me ignoro y siguió llorando en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

El señor de blanco, con cruces por todos lados, y su biblia en mano empezó a hablar, pero yo no iba a escuchar sus estupideces y sus bendiciones, por lo tanto decidí volver al hueco.

Me quede ahí mirando mi lapida, leyendo una y otra vez mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento, mi fecha de fallecimiento y las palabras al final. "Amada hija, hermana y amiga" — Que estupidez. — Pensé. Nunca fui nada de eso.

Cuando llegaron todos al hueco y empezaron a bajar mi ataúd, los mire a todos. Cat se echó a llorar y Robbie la acompaño abrazándola fuertemente, le seco las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos y beso su frente. Algo repugnantemente tierno para mí, pero le agradecía por eso. Debo admitirlo, verla llorar, verla tan triste, tan desconsolada, me daba lastima, me daba pesar. Escuchar sus pensamientos de: "Porque no le dije esto" "Porque no le dije aquello" me daba algo de melancolía. No podía dejar de sentir lastima por ella, lástima por cada lágrima que caía sobre sus pómulos.

Observe a mi padre y a mi hermano. Los dos no dejaban de llorar, de sentirse mal, débil. Mi padre se estaba empezando a odiar a si mismo de nuevo y al desconocido que me había quitado la vida. Las paredes de concreto, que habían crecido alrededor de su corazón, se iban desboronando poco a poco, hasta que al final se hicieron añicos.

Mi hermano por otro lado, gritaba en sus adentros, con el corazón en pedazos. — ¡Levántate! — Respondí. — No podré.

Grito aún más fuerte, con más lágrimas bajando por su rostro. — ¡Por favor!

Le respondí. — Por más que supliques, no podré hacerlo, mocoso. — Sé que no me escuchaba, pero responderle me hacía sentir… aquí… con vida.

Fije la vista en Beck, André y Vega. Solo podía escuchar lo que pensaban ellos dos. Era lo mismo que en Cat, se arrepentían de no a verme dicho lo que pensaban. Ahora ya lo sabía, Beck me seguía queriendo a pesar de a ver terminado conmigo, y André sentía admiración por un lado y por el otro terror. — Nunca se los dije, pero los aprecio a los dos. Aun con sus estupideces y sus personalidades irritantes, los apreciaba en cierta manera. — Suspire. — Pero por orgullo nunca se los hice saber, nunca pensé que merecieran que Jade West les dijera un cumplido, y ahora que lo pienso nunca se los podre decir en persona por más que si lo merecieran.

Mientras las lágrimas caían por cada uno de sus rostros, hacían provocar aún más lágrimas. Cada uno de ellos quería cultivar la pena, y cerrar esa pequeña herida que se les había abierto a algunos. Cada uno se fue yendo cuando ya no querían verme ahí, enterrada, sin vida. Vega fue la última en irse, no le hable, ni ella a mí. Pero si podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, su mirada de querer consolarme, de querer decir algo, de querer intentar tocarme, pero cuando le dije un - No, solo vete - acepto amablemente, y se marchó.

Cuando me sentí sola, deje caer la primera lágrima. Deje que mis sentimientos fluyeran como nunca lo había hecho. Sentí ganas de querer gritar, de querer arrancar de mi ese dolor, ese odio, ese rencor.

— **No deberías hacer eso, Jade.** — Hablo alguien a mi lado y lo mire. Era el estúpido fantasma que me había traído de vuelta. — **Deberías de estar mirando hacia adelante, no quedándote atrás. **

— **¿Qué haces aquí, fantasma? **— Pregunte irritada.—** ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu mundo perfecto? **— Limpie las lágrimas que se habían escurrido por mis mejillas y apreté mi mandíbula.

— **Quería visitarte. **— Explico sonriente. —** Veo que ya encontraste a la persona. Te felicito. **

Levante mi ceja perforada.— **¿A qué te refieres con que ya encontré a la persona? Solo he hablado con una, y visitado a varias. **— Si este fantasma, resultaba diciéndome que Vega es a quien debo ayudar, tendría que aceptar quedarme aquí para siempre.

— Frunció el ceño. — **¿Tanto la odias para ni siquiera querer intentar salir de aquí? **

Maldita sea mi vida, ¿Por qué a Vega? ¿POR QUÉ A VEGA? — **¡No puedo creer que después de mi muerte, tenga que estar haciendo cosas que no me agradan en lo absoluto y sobretodo con ella! ¡Con ella! **— Repetí furiosa.

— **Jade, no intento discutir contigo, pero las cosas son así. Te guste o no,** **tienes que ayudarla a ella, ella es quien te puede ver y escuchar. **— Se mostró firme y tenso la mandíbula. — **A menos que quieras quedarte aquí para siempre y dejar que te consuma el rencor y la rabia.**

— Solté un bufido. — **¿Por qué a ella? Dime, ¿Por qué a ella? Nunca me ha caído bien, nunca la he tratado bien, nunca he sido su amiga. **

Frunció el ceño de nuevo. — **¿Tan ciega estas, que no eres capaz de ver sus sentimientos hacia a ti? **

Afloje mi rostro y lo mire confundida. ¿A qué se refería con eso? — **¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuáles sentimientos? **— Si estaba tratando de jugarme una broma, por muy fantasma que fuera, no le iría nada bien.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. — **Ve con ella y fíjate en sus sentimientos, ahí entenderás de lo que hablo. **

— **No pienso ir con ella. **— Respondí de inmediato.—** Debe a ver otra persona a la cual tenga que ayudar. **— Me resignaba a tener que ir donde Vega, de tener que ayudarla en cualquiera que fuera sus problemas.

Suspiro de nuevo, me estaba teniendo paciencia. — **Jade, te dije que solo la persona que lo deseara con todo su corazón podría verte. Y es ella quien lo ha pedido.**

— **¿Por qué no puedo creerte? ¿Por qué pienso que esto es solo una cruel y asquerosa broma de parte tuya y de quien sea que sea tu superior?**

Frunció los labios desanimado y exhalo. — **Solo quería venir a visitarte, pensé que con las horas pasadas ya habías aceptado o por lo menos cambiado de opinión al ver a tus familiares y amigos sufrir tu muerte. **— Apareció una puerta y fue hacia ella.— **No quiero que te quedes aquí Jade, pero eso será tu elección. No puedes cambiar la situación en la que te encuentras, estas muerta y así te quedaras, pero puedes elegir como sobrepasar todo esto. **— Abrió la puerta y antes de desaparecer en ella, me miro a los ojos. — **No te rindas por el simple hecho de que no te cae bien, lucha por salir de este lugar. **— Medio sonrió y desapareció.

Me senté y me apoye sobre mi lapida. Me quede por horas así, observando mí alrededor, observando otros cuatro entierros más, observando como las personas venían a hablar, llorar, o a dejar flores en las tumbas de sus amigos, familiares, e incluso solamente conocidos.

Nunca entendí eso de ir a visitar a alguien a la tumba. Si la persona ya estaba muerta, ya no había más que hacer o decir. Nadie sabe si los muertos escuchan a los vivos, nadie sabe si al morir nos olvidamos de quienes dejamos atrás. Y es por eso que nunca en mi vida fui a visitar a mi madre a la tumba, nunca pensé que me escucharía. Para mi, era una pérdida de tiempo, una pérdida de palabras.

Cuando vi que el sol descendía, decidí ir a ver a mis amigos. Robbie estaba con Cat viendo una película, los dos querían distraerse, pero ninguno de los dos lo lograba, yo ocupaba sus pensamientos. — **No deberían estar haciendo eso.** — Murmure y desaparecí para encontrarme con Beck. Estaba haciendo ejercicio, con una cara llena de rabia y odio. Tenía el llanto atorado en su garganta, luchaba para no dejarlo salir, pero al cabo de unos minutos, se rindió y empezó a llorar. — **Tus lágrimas no me traerán a la vida, Beck. Pero por lo menos te ayudaran a ti en algo. **— Murmure de nuevo y me esfume.

Llegue a la casa de Vega, estaba con André por supuesto, pero no quería verlos, no por ahora. Fui a su techo y ahí me quede, escuchando el llanto de ella, y las palabras tranquilizadoras de él.

* * *

**Lo se, se que Jade tiene que dejar el orgullo a un lado, e intentar salir de ahí ayudando a Tori.** **Vamos a ver como lo hace...**

**Espero no demorarme demasiado con la próxima actualización, no prometo nada, pero lo intentare.**

**Déjenme saber lo que piensan de este capitulo en un review, siempre es grato saber lo que opinan ustedes, mis queridos lectores n,n **

**Cuídense mis lectores y nos veremos pronto ;)**


End file.
